Forgotten memories
by booksaremylife13
Summary: Renesmee was in a car crash and has forgotten who she is, who her family is and her the love of her life was. She has been put into care and the Cullen's are trying to be apart of her life again including Jacob but can she remember them again and will she be in danger by not remembering who she is?


_**Hey this is my new story, it is a little sad but I promise they is happiness. I hope you like it and please do review at the end!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye for now.

Her laughter filled my ears, it was a noise that I could never get tired of, a noise that I would always listen to. It was like the sound of bells ringing in my ears or birds chirping in the trees, it made me smile, it made me happy that she was happy. My Renesmee, she was sitting under a tree waiting for me as a phased back to my normal self. I don't know what she was laughing at but I didn't care, I was just glad to see her happy.

"Jacob." She called waving for me to come over. I jogged over smiling and then sat down, pulling her onto my lap as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked then put my head in her hair, smelling the strawberries.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She said putting her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad your happy." I said. The sun was setting through the trees and was making her skin glow. She was pale, just like her parents but she was a little darker than them. Her hair was bronze like her fathers and her eyes, the eyes I was looking into when I imprinted on her were a chocolate-brown.

"Jacob?" She asked and I looked up, looking into those chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?" She asked looking at me, her eyes glowing with love and I could see worry.

"Anything." I said wanting to know what she was thinking, what was worrying her.

"When I start high school, promise me you will never leave me no matter what." She said, the deal with her parents was when she turned ten she would be allowed to start high school, she had fully matured now.

"I promise that will never happen, your stuck with me forever." I said with a smile and I could see she was tearing up in her eyes.

"Forever." She repeated and then kissed me. It was a sweet kiss but they was so much desire to it like this would be our last kiss.

"I love you." I whispered once we pulled away for air.

"I love you two, forever and always." She whispered and then cuddled into my chest. The sun was now setting giving an orange glow to the sky but this would be a sunset out of thousands or even millions I would have with Renesmee. Each sunset showed that another day of our forever has ended but they will always be another one.

* * *

Little did I know that would be the last sunset I would see with her, the following day Renesmee's car crashed and had flipped over. Here she lays in front of me, her hand limped in my hand but they was no sign of life. They was life inside but she was in a coma, the doctors were threatening to turn the machines of but Carlisle wouldn't allow them. Edward could hear her thoughts, hear her dreams that were of simple things. She wasn't dreaming of her family, of me it was like she had forgotten us.

"We don't know yet, Jacob." Edward said, he sat in the chair with Bella as they watched they daughter. Bella sat as still as a statue, not taken her eye of Renesmee for a second.

"Well let's hope were wrong." I said not looking up to him, I couldn't look away from her, that beautiful face it looked so peaceful but I wanted to see that smile again, to hear her laughter and to hear her speak.

I knew she wouldn't die, she couldn't: she was half vampire. She could heal like me, but she was taking a while to heal, Carlisle had said that a human wouldn't have survived the crash that she was in but she did since she was stronger. I knew she could get through this, I knew I would see those chocolate-brown eyes again but I was getting impatient. I trusted Carlisle, I knew he would save her but I couldn't help but worry, just like she worried about me leaving her in high school. If I lost Renesmee then I don't know what I would do, I couldn't go on and her dying would be me dying. She was my imprint, the love of my life and I couldn't lose her, I promised to never leave her. The promise bracelet that was around her wrist proved that.

It felt like hours going past as I sat holding her hand, hopping for any sign that she would wake up. We sat there in silence me, Edward and Bella they was nothing to say but just wait. Alice couldn't see Renesmee's future but she was trying, her and the rest of Renesmee's family visited and sat with us as we waited, as we hopped.

Edward jumped up, causing me to jump and then pressed the button on the wall, a button that was supposed to alert Carlisle if they was a problem or any sign that she was waking up. I quickly looked at Renesmee, she looked the same as ever the peaceful beautiful face but Edward knew what was happening inside her mind.

"Edward what's going on?" I said with panic in my voice, it sounded uneven. Bella was looking at Edward the same question, the worry in her face and her hand was holding Renesmee's.

Carlisle came in with the same concern on his face, he looked at Renesmee and then at Edward knowing that something has changed in Renesmee's mind.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, you could hear the concern in his voice and he usually was able to keep his voice even, keep the proffesional voice of a doctor. It just showed how much Renesmee is loved and I could help but worry about the 'is' becoming 'was'.

"She's alive, and waking up." He said and then we all breathed out. Bella and Carlisle didn't need to exhale the air but I needed to, if she was going to survive then I had to.

"But...?" Bella asked noticing Edward's posture. He looked the same way when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, it looked empty as he looked down to his daughter. I'm sure if he could cry he would be right now and I could feel the tears blurring my eyesight. Years a go I would have refused to cry in front of Edward but now I felt like I could be loosing everything that was my life.

"She'll survive," He repeated again, "but she's forgotten everything, who we are and who she is. She's going to wake up and remember nothing of her past."

The words repeated again and again in my mind, she won't know me, she won't remember our time together. It was too late to stop the tears that fell down my face, I couldn't believe the love of my life wasn't even going to remember me. I was going to be a forgotten memory, a memory that never even happened to her. Bella had completely frozen from the shock but both of her hands were holding Renesmee's hand now. Carlisle had his hand on Bella's shoulder and Edward was watching Renesmee, watching the thoughts that held no memory of us. Thoughts that had no memory of us even existing in her life. I felt empty, I felt like I had been taken from my body as well as Renesmee's memories. How could someone go on without the one your loving knowing you even exist? People go through it all the time, in high school and everything but when you imprinted on that someone, had a relationship with them and they declared they love to you was a whole another story. That last kiss we had was when I let her go, let her go out in the car and let her walk away from me and her family. Now none of us could go on without her, but we would go on without her but she would have to remember us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and then choked on the last word. Everyone turned to look at me wondering the same question.

"It wouldn't be wise to make her try to remember everything, she would be scared." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Scared of who she is." I said, it was horrible to know that she would fear something that would be herself.

"Carlisle, how would she even believe us when look at her parents they look the same age as her!" Edward said through greeted teeth, she wasn't going to believe anything we told her. We were only going to scare her and then we couldn't go anywhere near her.

Carlisle looked at Edward as Edward said, "No, I can't do that. We can't do that."

"It could be the only way, Edward." Carlisle said, "how long do we have till she wakes up?"

"Another hour or two." Edward said, he looked shocked, he looked worse than he did before.

"Edward, Carlisle?" Bella asked wanting to know, exactly like I wanted to know.

"I'll call the others and then were discuss our options." Carlisle said and then left the room.

* * *

We had all gathered in the family room, the room where people were told they children or lover wasn't going to make it. The room gave me the chills, I never wanted to enter this room but I had to, to find out what was going on. Everyone sat in silence waiting for Carlisle, they was nothing to say but think about what we could be loosing. I couldn't live without her.

Carlisle came into the room with a small smile that only showed more sadness, he sat next to Esmé and held her hand. Seeing they hands joined reminded me of me and Renesmee, the memories that were now painful, the memories that she had now forgotten.

"You all know what's happened," Carlisle begun and I knew what he was going to say was going to be bad.

"Carlisle, please." Bella begged from Edward's chest, he was trying to comfort her but only Renesmee could comfort her now.

"Alice did you bring what I asked you to bring?" Carlisle asked and then Alice silently brought out a folder that seemed to have documents in. I didn't understand why she had brought documents.

"We all know Renesmee won't believe what we tell her, she won't believe you're her parents and she won't believe you were her boyfriend." Carlisle said looking between me, Edward and Bella. The word 'were' stung, we were supposed to be forever but I guess forever could change with someones memories being forgotten.

"What are you suggesting then?" I asked getting impatient, I had to go tell the packs what he was about to say after.

"I'm suggesting we send Renesmee to live with a family and then we slowly become apart of her life again and then we tell her." Carlisle said and I was the only one who had started crying, everyone else couldn't but I knew they would be right now.

"Isn't they any other way?" Bella asked.

"I wish they was but this is the best way, if you go to the same school as her become her friends and Jacob becomes closer with her." Carlisle said.

"You want me to make her fall in love with me again?" I said, the idea sounded ridiculous but everyone else who imprinted on someone had to build up the relationship before telling them.

"Yes, do what the rest of your pack done." Carlisle said.

"How would she even cope? She's half vampire, she's going to realise she is different." Emmett said, I had never seen Emmett like this before.

"She doesn't need blood to survive but I'm sure she will realise and then we will be there to offer her help." Carlisle said.

"I can't believe I'm going to school with my daughter who won't even remember me." Bella said, I couldn't believe I was going to have to build our friendship up that had always been there from the start.

"Will she be in safe hands?" I asked, if this was the only way to help Renesmee then we had to do it.

"Yes, were looking into safe hands to take her in and were looking at Forks. It will be best if she lives there." Carlisle said, we were in New York right now we had moved here as it seemed suspicious that no one was aging.

"Wait, won't people recognise us?" Jasper asked.

"Don't worry, I have a friend who is helping us out." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Who's going to be there for her when she wakes up?" I asked, I didn't want her to be alone I never wanted her to be alone.

"My friend, Peter." Carlisle said, I didn't know whether this was going to work or not, I knew it was the only way but I could help but worry that she would never remember again and then would she be spending forever alone with memories she couldn't remember? It was only goodbye for now, but she will remember me, she will remember her family, I just know it.

* * *

_**Aww how sad:( I hopped you liked it though and please do review!**_


End file.
